


Ever Since New York

by fringewrites



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: Eugene, Ned, and Ariel share a quiet cab ride back to the hotel during their trip to New York City.Based on the New York vs. California Pizza video.





	Ever Since New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fictional. I am in no way insinuating that any of these events occurred. I just think it's cute.

Thousands of blinking lights filter through the windows of their cab, streaking colors like stained glass across their faces. The never ending tunnel of lights that is New York city is infinitely more forgiving than that of Las Vegas. The softer yellows and blues of the shop lights lining the streets make the late night bumper to bumper traffic almost bearable. It’s sometime past one in the morning and Eugene, Ned, and Ariel are still making their slow crawl back to the hotel.

                The inside of the taxi is near silent, save for the almost white noise of the radio dialed down so low that whatever pop song is on is unrecognizable. It’s no wonder that Ned and Ariel have fallen asleep, comfortably resting their heads on Eugene’s shoulders. Eugene’s head is laid back against the head rest of his seat as he tries to ease the tension in his neck. He’s just as exhausted as the Fulmers are, but somebody has to stay awake to get them where they need to go. Looking between his two friends looking so relaxed on either side of him, he knows he doesn’t mind one bit.

                Eugene looks down onto his right shoulder, where Ariel is quietly snoozing. He can just see the calm of her expression through the curtain of hair that’s fallen in her face. With a delicate hand, he pushes back the strands to better see her smooth, shimmering eyelids, and the dark eyelashes that fan across the apples of her cheeks. He tucks her hair neatly behind her ear, barely grazing the back of her earring with his fingertip. Her eyelids flutter, and then she’s looking up at him with those bright blue, sleepy eyes.

                He smiles wearily at her and she smiles back, her teeth peeking out from between her soft pink lips. It’s as simple as gravity then. It’s so easy to close his eyes and let his face drift to meet hers. His hand curves around the side of her face when he kisses her, fingers mingling happily in her hair. Her neck cranes beautifully as she kisses him back. She kisses like an angel Eugene thinks, as their lips smack together loud enough in the quiet of the car to make him feel a little self-conscious.

                He feels the soft, wet press of lips against the junction of his neck and his shoulder. Fingers delicately pull his chin to the left, and he’s nose to nose with Ned. His eyelids are droopy and half open as he stares almost through Eugene. His mouth parts slightly as he closes his eyes. He cups Eugene’s sharp jawline, fingertips digging into the back of his neck as he pulls him in for a deep, sensual kiss. Ned isn’t shy, wasting no time letting his tongue crest against Eugene’s between their open mouths. Eugene smiles into this kiss, as his tongue searches out the soft corners of the insides of Ned’s cheek. Ned closes his mouth around it, sucking on Eugene’s tongue before pulling off with a wet sound, and a final chaste kiss against the center of his lips.

                Ned smiles sleepily at Eugene, his expression hazy as he rests his head back against the firm muscle of Eugene’s arm. Ned’s hand smooths over the ridge of Eugene’s thigh and settles happily on the inside of his leg. Ariel kisses Eugene’s cheek and leans against Eugene’s shoulder. She holds Eugene’s hand with the one closest to his side, while the other slides across his chest. She holds the fabric of Eugene’s shirt loosely in her fist, half hugging him as she lets her eyes drift closed again.

                Eugene ventures a glance at the rear view mirror. The driver’s eyes are trained forward as if the back bumper of the car in front of him is the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. Eugene takes a breath and lets himself relax. He can find himself at home in the backseat of a cab, in a sleepless city, with the two people he calls his family these days.


End file.
